Lord Plague
by nobother
Summary: A Naruto story with some Bleach elements but not to many. Read?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

XXX

Naruto had been knocked out by the snake freak he was fighting while trying to protect his team in the god-forsaken Forest of Death. As he wandered about his mind he came upon the Kyuubi's cage and watched as the beast silently raged behind the new addition to the seal. It seemed to cut off all chakra and communication with the beast. Naruto was personally fine with that and decided to leave towards another part of his mind.

As he continued down the corridors and tunnels light continued to recede and tendrils of black ink seemed to emerge and caress his skin. As he proceeded further into the inky darkness a soothing voice was heard coming from within.

"And why have you come? I do not complain but I did not think you would come so early after you hid me back here."

"I have come to finally embrace you like I now realize I should have long ago. I am sorry for ignoring you and I hope this does not affect our relationship," Naruto replied.

"Tell me, what will you do with my power and why and what our relationship will be?"

"I will use you to bring down my enemies to ensure our survival and show our power and our relationship is one of love despite the confines of this place."

"Good answers to all," came the voice which seemed to be coming from a mass of black ink in the form of a woman. "I shall be out there waiting for you and when you need more of my person just call the name that you have known since age five and show them our power."

"Yes, my Corrupting Queen," replied Naruto as he walked away.

"I'll see you soon my Plague Lord," was his only response before he faded from view.

XXXXX

Naruto awoke inside a cave under a tree. He heard fighting going on outside. He grabbed the blade that had appeared beside him. He walked out in time to some Sound genin flee the area while leaving their scroll behind. He saw two members of an older Konoha team drop down to retrieve their teammate who was clad in a green leotard. He noticed a kunoichi look at him and then his sword.

"Hey kid, let me see that sword there," she said to him.

Naruto raised the sword that was in his left hand up to eye level. It looked like a slightly broad katana covered in a sheath that was red and black with the colors mixing and swirling together. The handle was a deep green that faded to black near the hand guard. The hand guard itself was an intricately carved rendition of the kanji of death in rust red.

"Here you can see, but with your eyes and not your hands," replied Naruto. This got the girl annoyed but her functional teammate stated they needed to leave and so she stopped herself from retorting.

Everybody else was looking at him a little weirdly but he ignored them and picked up the dropped scroll from the Sound genin.

"We shall need to find another team so let us be off," he stated.

"Wait, we should come up with a plan," said Sakura.

"Not where others can listen in or will be drawn to," he replied.

"And what makes you the expert, dobe," said Sasuke.

"Nothing, but can you refute my logic," was the reply he got. The other two looked down and began to follow him.

XXXX

Naruto stood with all the other people who passed the second stage. He ignored everything that was going on around him, but he was aware that the sword he had in his hand was getting some scrutiny from several parties and that made him unconsciously tighten his grip upon it. He went up to the balcony with everybody else when he was told to.

"So, Naruto, where did you get the sword," asked his teacher.

"I recently rediscovered it among everything," was his reply.

"And where did you get it before that?"

"I would rather not say."

"Fine, your life is you own," replied Kakashi although his eye kept wandering back to the sword.

(All the fights, up to the seventh, happen the same except Temari fights Kiba and wins)

"Seventh match will between Tenten and Naruto Uzumaki, will both come down," yelled the sickly proctor.

"Now I'll get to see that sword when I pry it from your unconscious fingers," said Tenten as Naruto slowly walked down.

"Seventh match is to begin, now."

Tenten quickly flung several kunai at Naruto who lazily blocked them all. She then pulled out a sealing scroll and brought out a katana of her own and charged him. Naruto continued to parry her strikes with his sheathed sword, not even moving his hand to the handle and using it more as small staff weapon. Everyone watching the match could see that both had skill but Tenten was loosing patience with someone she perceived as not taking her serious. Finally after Naruto blocked on strike and used it to spin around behind her she lost her cool.

"Why aren't you taking me seriously or is it you just can't use that blade and so you haven't drawn it," she yelled at the blonde boy.

"If you wanted me to draw my blade all you had to do was ask," Naruto said in a calm voice. "But I am not responsible for anything that may happen."

Naruto quickly used a black and red cord from the sheath to strap the sword to his waste. He then got into a standard drawing stance and proceeded to unsheathe his blade. The crowd fell hushed when they saw the intricate design of the blade. The blade was a dull gray with red etchings that glowed running all around. The serrated edge was a dark void. Naruto held it in a one handed grip as he looked at Tenten.

"You have now seen my blade, do you wish to still fight?" he asked.

"Of course," she smirked at thinking of using that sword in the future. "But I do want to know how you came about such a masterfully crafted blade?"

"It was always with me and just needed to be called out," was his reply and it confused everybody.

"What do you mean?"

"This blade is literally a piece of my soul that I have manifested. I tore it from my person when I was five. I then reintegrated it into myself until I was knocked out in the second phase of these exams. As it is part of me no one else can use it and since I am now working with it I am now at my full potential," he stated calmly.

"How could you split your soul like that? Didn't it hurt?" Tenten yelled as everybody else stared at him.

"It was extremely painful, but it was the only ways to keep what little sanity I had left."

"What does that mean?'

"I am sorry but I believe we have a fight to continue," was all Naruto said before walking towards her.

Tenten prepared her strike and charged her opponent. Naruto caught her blade in his hand and with a quick swipe left a gash on her abdomen which made her let go of her sword and drop down. Naruto just turned his back to her and flung her sword away from him.

"Forfeit and you may live," he said.

"Fuck that," Tenten said before preparing two scrolls. And began her Twin Rising Dragons technique, which shocked many people with how many weapons were being thrown. The only thing more surprising was that Naruto seemed totally unaffected by the steel flying at him.

"How did I miss?" was the last thing Tenten said before she collapsed.

"Winner is Naruto Uzumaki," the proctor yelled before medics went to check on the downed girl.

"What is this, why is her wound festering already," several of the medics wondered out loud.

"It is festering because that is what my sword does when it cuts," Naruto told them.

"Do you have a cure?" one asked.

"No, I never tried to make one because I am never cut by it," he said as he walked away.

"Hey, help them out. You're the one that caused this," Yelled her green clad teammate.

"I cannot help and it is her fault for continuing when she should have forfeited," replied Naruto before he ducked the kick that was sent his way. Several of the jonins held back the irate boy before he got disqualified. When everything was settled and Tenten was taken to the hospital the next match was held.

Naruto watched as one Hyuga berated the other for being weak and the weak one pondered whether to give up or not. As he was doing this one jonin came a little closer to him than anyone else did.

"So, how did all those blades miss you?" asked Asuma.

"Why don't you tell me what you think and I may confirm if it is true?" replied Naruto.

Asuma narrowed his eyes a little before saying, "I believe you used some sort of wind shield that you erected with no hand seals. That points to a lot of experience with wind chakra and a large affinity for wind, which is rare in Fire country."

"True on all accounts and I would like to keep some of my secrets so please pry no further," Naruto said and Asuma nodded and left just as the girl down below decided to forfeit.

The last two matches were interesting but Naruto waited to see who he would fight in the finals.

XXXXX

It turns out that he picked to go against the male Hyuga. He decided to go to Kakashi and confirm his suspicions concerning what he would be doing for the month long break. He found the man in the Hospital.

"Kakashi-sensei, I wanted to talk to you," Naruto began before he was cut off.

"I am sorry Naruto but I can't train you for the exams as I need to help Sasuke," Kakashi said.

"I understand that I was just wondering if you could help with a seal problem, seeing as you helped Sasuke apparently."

Kakashi looked at him with a serious expression, "What is your problem?"

"While fighting Orochimaru he hit me right over my other seal with some technique that has cut off Kyuubi, not that I mind, but in doing so has messed with my control and available chakra. I believe it is a seal as his has not gone away, even several days later," Naruto continued.

"Let me see," Kakashi said. When he saw the addition to the seal he sighed.

"I am sorry Naruto but that is one technique that though I recognize I do not know how to undo but I believe the Hokage could either do it or find some who could. After that report to the hot springs to meet your temporary sensei for the month," said Kakashi.

"I will see the Hokage but I will be training myself, so do not worry," Naruto said before he left to the tower.

XXX

The Hokage was looking over several things when he heard a knock at his door. When he gave permission to enter he was greeted by a very respectful Naruto, something he never thought he would see but the Hokage realized that if Naruto had hid the sword and everything that went along with it from him he probably had other secrets as well. This was not a good thing as having a possibly powerful, insane (by his own admission) and possibly vengeful demon container in the village.

"What can I do for you Naruto-kun?" he asked.

"Hokage-sama, I have come to ask that the seal placed upon my other seal by Orochimaru be removed. Kakashi-sensei said that he personally did not know how but that you either could or knew someone who could," Naruto replied.

Sarutobi asked to examine it and as he looked at it he saw that he could easily remove it but remembered that one of his students was in the village and it probably for the best that he not only undo this but meet his godson and check and make sure the Yondaime's seal had not been damaged.

"I am sorry but I cannot do this but my old student, who is a seal master, is in town. Give him this note and look for him at the hot springs, he'll have long white hair and be past middle age," the Hokage said as he scribbled a letter to Jiraiya.

"Ok, I will do so Hokage-sama," Naruto bowed before leaving.

XXXX

AN: What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto or Bleach

XXX

Naruto arrived quickly to the hot springs to look for the seal master the Hokage had sent him to. While checking out the area outside the female baths he heard giggling. He went to check it out and came across a person who was peeking on the unaware bathers. The man was old (for a shinobi) and had long white hair, wooden sandals and some red facial markings. With the description the Hokage gave him he figured that this was the seal master.

"Excuse me, sir, but are you a former student of the Hokage?" Naruto asked the man as he came up behind him.

The pervert sighed a little before turning around to face the person he quickly figured was his godson. "And if I am?"

"I am to give you this message from the Hokage and wait for you to fix my seal," Naruto stated while handing the man the scroll he had received from the Hokage.

Jiraiya quickly opened the scroll and read the message.

_Jiraiya,_

_I am writing you because some disturbing things relating to your godson. While in the Forest of Death he had a run in with your old teammate. A five elemental seal was placed over his other seal. It was after this that he produced a sword he claimed to be a manifestation of part of his soul which he literally ripped apart to form the blade. I would like you to remove the one seal and make sure the other has not been damaged. Afterwards I would ask you instruct him and watch him to see if there are any problems stemming from this sword._

_The Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi_

Jiraiya quickly re-read the letter and check its authenticity before burning it. He looked at the small kid in front of him before sighing.

"Come on kid we will go somewhere I can remove the seal. By the way I'm Jiraiya or as you will be calling me from now on, sensei," Jiraiya stated.

"I have no need for another teacher. All I require is the removal of the seal," Naruto calmly yet coldly stated as they got outside of town to a stream in a meadow.

"Do you know who I am?" Jiraiya asked before he sprung into a very silly dance to explain all his accomplishments.

"I see. Still I do not want to learn from you and so I will train by myself," Naruto stated simply.

"Well I may just not remove the seal unless you allow me to teach you," Jiraiya stated smugly.

"You are required to do it by the Hokage and so you will," Stated Naruto darkly.

"True, but why don't you want to learn from me. I mean I could teach you how to summon and do several other powerful and unique things?" Jiraiya whined.

"Because I do not wish to, that should be enough. Others would probably wish for your teachings so why not go to them?" Naruto stated.

The pervert sighed before asking to take a look at the seal. After he had removed the added seal he went on to check the main sealing array for the Kyuubi and found everything in order. He then tried to get the kid interested in his teachings but to no avail as Naruto just walked away. He then leapt toward the Hokage Tower to talk with his teacher.

"I take it the seal is gone and we are safe from the Kyuubi?" Sarutobi asked as he came in the window.

"You know it is but the kid refused my teachings. What happened, he seemed so cold?" the Sannin stated.

"I have no idea Jiraiya. He went into the forest a happy and somewhat dumb blonde with as much joy as I have ever seen in a person. He came out as you saw, a cold and calculating person with no ounce of positive emotions in his body. Did you know that his opponent in the preliminaries had to be put into a stasis scroll because the medics couldn't stop whatever it was that was affecting her? We are currently running tests to try and stop whatever it is but it so far looks rather resilient to our techniques," the Hokage stated.

"I'll still watch him but I do not believe he will want my help, but it may be my fault for leaving him so I'll keep trying," the younger man said.

"We can only hope he goes back to the way he was," the Hokage said.

XXXX

The next day Jiraiya looked as his godson meditated with his sword in the middle of the field. He could tell something was going on because of the chakra fluxuations and sweat coming from the boy. After an hour or so he decided to try and help the boy with whatever he was doing and approached him only to nearly be decapitated by the sword.

"I am sorry Jiraiya-sama. I did not know you were here. I will leave now so you can use the field," the blonde stated tiredly before trying to leave. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"I actually came to help you with whatever it is that you were attempting," the white haired man stating.

"No thank you. I am done with that for the day anyway. I will be moving on to other things and it would please me to not have an audience, I have already been spied upon enough in this village," Naruto rebuked the man.

"What do you mean, brat?" the man asked.

"I have had ANBU watchers for a large segment of my life. While they were stated to be there for my protection they also prevented me from using training grounds that are reserved for non shinobi when I was in the academy and they also hindered and belittled me whenever possible. That is why I do not like training with others or out in the open, unless necessary," Naruto stated before moving on past the startled pervert.

Jiraiya just looked at his godson and sighed before leaving himself.

XXXX

The month had finally ended and the finals of the Chunin exam were here. The crowd looked upon the Chunin hopefuls and started placing bets, although quite a few wondered where the Uchiha was and several others wondered why Naruto had changed his clothing, not they complained about him dumping the orange but it was still very sudden for the change.

Neji Hyuga contemplated his opponent. He was sure fate was on his side to win the match but with the odd skill the boy displayed in the preliminaries it would be unwise to not be prepared. The boy had wisely dropped the orange get up and was now in some different clothes while also seemingly having gained an inch or two. This Naruto person now wore grey sandals and his pants seemed to be a mix of black and a sickly green color that danced in an intricate pattern. His belt used his hitai-ite as the buckle but it appeared to have been stained black. On his left hip was the sword that he had seen him claim was part of his soul. He had a deep red colored shirt with a black trench coat to cover him from his shins to his neck. On the back of the coat were the words Plague Lord (to which several people noticed the Hokage react to) in the same sickly green as on his pants. The final piece was the skull cap in a deep crimson.

Everybody left the arena floor except the two of them. Both waited for the pronouncement to begin.

"You should forfeit. Fate is on my side," Neji declared. Naruto looked on with no interest before sighing.

"Do you know the definition of a plague?" was all he asked before explaining. "A plague can be a disastrous evil or affliction. It can a destructively numerous influx, an epidemic disease with a high chance of death for the afflicted it can even be a cause of irritation or the broadest of all the definitions is an unwelcome outbreak. With all these definitions you must realize that if someone calls me Plague Lord then I must have something up my sleeve that deals with one of these things."

"I thought it was merely a title you thought up to try and scare the stupid," Neji said.

"It is a warning to everyone, because I do not like my powers but I do accept them and now that I have decided to use them I will to their fullest potential," Naruto stated right before the Match was started.

Neji rushed the blonde, hoping to get there and end the match fast. Naruto rushed him as well with much faster speed. Neji saw that Naruto had chakra in his hands but had no idea what the other boy was trying. Neji went to redirect a palm strike from Naruto that would allow him to counter attack when he felt his whole arm get cut. He quickly substituted with a log to get away. He saw that he was just in time because the entire log got shredded from one punch from Naruto.

"I see that is not normal chakra you are expelling from your hands but some type meant to cut your opponent if he gets to close. That is smart and I would have to ask how you did that?" Neji inquired as Naruto pulled out his sword.

"My wind nature is very volatile when I require it to be," was the response before Neji was charged by two clones of the boy.

Neji continued to duck and weave around the clones that seemed to be using a strange taijutsu that was quite effective even without the wind chakra the original used. When Neji finally destroyed the two clones he saw the original had not moved. Sensing a trap Neji scanned the area with his active doujutsu. Seeing nothing he tried to approach the other genin quickly to try and over power him.

Naruto stood there waiting for the opportune moment to show his trap when he suddenly saw it when Neji charged. He sheathed his sword and held it by the scabbard. He presented it in front of him with the sword perpendicular to the ground.

"Corrupt the innocent, Black Death," Naruto whispered before his chakra spiked, blinding all who looked at him. When the light stopped they looked back at him and instead of a sword he now held a priests staff. On the head of the staff were the symbols of corruption in stylized form with several rings hanging off it. Because of its appearance Naruto looked to be come sort of demonic priest.

"I have a present for you Neji," Naruto spoke as he picked up some of Neji's blood from the ground. He proceeded to wipe his staff with it before saying "Black cloud: target blood."

Immediately a black cloud comes from the staff and descends towards Neji. Neji realizes that he is in danger and quickly try's a Heavenly Spin to stop the cloud. When he is done he backs away from the now more deadly opponent to think when he suddenly starts coughing.

"My attack is more than just a cloud and I believe that even with your eyes it is not possible to see bacteria," Naruto chuckled as the cloud caressed him and Neji would have sworn that for a moment there was a woman in the cloud.

"Give up and them medic could still heal you before your body is to far corrupted by my plague," Naruto continued while Neji tried to think of a way to stop whatever it was that was happening to him.

"Why is no one else effected?' He asked between coughs that were now coming up bloodied.

"Because I used your blood to target only you," Naruto said. "Give up before you die by the corruption."

"Yes, I give," was what Neji said before he collapsed and puked up blood.

Naruto was declared the winner to a shocked and disturbed crowd.

XXXX

AN: How is this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto or Bleach

XXX

Naruto was currently watching as Konoha got invaded. He had watched as the Uchiha ran after the insane demon host and his siblings. He watched as the Oto and Suna shinobi fought against the elite of Konoha.

He himself had been told to wait by Kakashi. He was being assigned a mission to chase after the Uchiha. He waited until Shikamaru and Sakura showed up before leaving. He barely listened as the Nara dropped back to hold off some followers. He saw that the path was blocked by the puppeteer. He barely registered him as he saw Shino go to fight him.

When Naruto arrived at where Sasuke and Gaara were fighting he came to the conclusion that Gaara was completely beating Sasuke and that he would have to step in.

He launched himself at the partially transformed Gaara. Gaara raised his left arm that was encased in sand to shield him from the blade. Unfortunately the blade was coated in wind chakra and cut through to his arm. Gaara screamed in pain as his arm was cut to the bone before he could throw Naruto off.

"You are powerful Uzumaki, mother wants your blood!" Gaara screamed out as he launched a wave of sand at Naruto.

"The question you should be asking is whether your mother can heal you faster than my plagues kill you. Don't you feel the circulation in arm stopping, the difficultly with which you now breathe," called Naruto as he dodged the sand.

"Yes, but mother is stopping it. Mother is helping me!" cried Gaara before he started gathering more and more sand, building himself a tall statue of a tanuki. He then preformed a jutsu that seemed to knock himself out.

"**I am free. Time to kill some people so I can see the nice red blood,"** cried the monstrosity.

"Not if I can help it. Corrupt the innocent, Black Death," Naruto stated before the spike in his chakra announced him releasing his sword into its staff configuration.

"Painful cloud: target controlled." Naruto intoned as a grey cloud swirled around him. Using his staff he directed the cloud towards the sleeping form of Gaara.

The giant sand construct tried to blow the cloud away but failed and could only watch as the cloud settled around its container. A pain filled scream erupted from the sleeping boy.

"**No, I just got out!"** screamed the construct as Gaara woke up and took control over the sand.

The sand construct started to dissolve as Gaara was still screaming and was incoherent. The only thing anybody could make out was that he was screaming for his mother as the sand swirled protectively around him.

Gaara looked around in a feverish haze that clouded his mind. He couldn't hear his mother and he couldn't seem to control his sand (in his mind). He was defenseless and it scared him. It was at this time that the boy he had been fight came towards him. Gaara realized this wasn't a boy but a monster as the priests face morphed to one of a horned devil with a sadistic smirk.

"You will never raise your hand against me or anyone I am supposed to protect, Gaara. Otherwise your nightmares will become reality," the devil spoke to which Gaara could only nod before he fell to the ground as a shaking mess.

Temari approached the swordsman to try and get her brother.

"What did you do to him?" she questioned.

"He is currently infected with a very powerful virus that causes hallucinations, more importantly the hallucinations that occur are fear inducing ones. The virus also causes a large amount of pain and insomnia. The virus usually runs its course in a few days, although because of his prisoner it will take less. Now I believe you should leave," Naruto stated before he began to walk away.

Temari looked at the retreating figure before she saw her other brother come into the clearing. She told him to help her as she lifted up her youngest sibling who was silently crying out in pain. She tried to comfort him but she had never done it before and didn't know how. She picked up the pace to try and get as far away from the monstrous genin who defeated her brother.

XXX

Naruto didn't attend the funeral of the Third or anyone else that had fallen during the invasion. He saw no point in worrying over the dead. He had better things to do, like reconnecting with his sword. Like previously he meditated to talk and train with her. He also engaged in other activities that she wanted. He owed it to her for all the years he had neglected her.

Naruto went about his days helping to rebuild Konoha and training with his sword but never unleashing the released state, since it would draw to much attention. It was about three days after the funeral that Jiraiya approached him.

"Kid, you are coming with me to find the next Hokage. On our way I can train you in several different ways. Here is the mission scroll offered by the council, so no blowing me off," Jiraiya grinned at the young demon host.

"It says that I will travel with you but not that you will teach me. I will learn what you have to offer if I deem it acceptable and fitting with my skill set," Naruto said before going to get packed. He heard Jiraiya sigh before the man went to wait by the gate.

XXX

It had been a day on the road before they stopped at a town to rest and Jiraiya went to go gather some information on the whereabouts of his team mate who would become the next Hokage, meaning he had seen a woman and went to pester her for some fun. Naruto himself stayed in their room to try and catch up on some sleep.

When he heard a knock on the door he decided to get up and see who it was. To his surprise he saw two people in black cloaks. One was much taller than the other and had a large bandaged parcel on his back; oh and he had blue skin. The other was an older looking, more worn out version of his male teammate.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you are to come with us," stated the shorter one.

"No thank you. I would not want to abandon my mission," Naruto stated.

"I think I should cut his legs off. Then he can't run away. What do you think Itachi?" asked the blue man.

Before the man could answer a yell was heard down the hall. It turns out that Sasuke was there. He made a proclamation about hating Itachi and letting that hate guide him before he attacked the man with a chidori.

Itachi, from what Naruto observed, was far above Sasuke in skill and as he predicted handled Sasuke easily. Naruto took the opportunity to talk to the blue man.

"It that a sword on your back?" he inquired.

"Yeah, its name is Samehada."

"Oh, so you are Kisame of the Seven Swordsmen. It is an honor to meet a swordsman of your renown," Naruto bowed slightly.

"Thanks kid, now I feel a little bad about capturing you."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," was what the newly arrived Toad Sannin said to announce his presence before he proceeded to try and capture the two missing-nins. He failed when an unknown fire jutsu was used.

Naruto just stared at the unconscious form of his teammate to the leader of the mission he was on before asking his question.

"So, do you have any information on Tsunade's whereabouts?"

"Aren't you going to ask about those two?" was the answer he got.

"Why? They obviously wanted to capture me. There would only be two reasons why. One is for the Kyuubi and the other is for my sword. If they wanted the sword they would have asked for it and so it stands that they wanted the demon. Since there are at least two S-rank shinobi after me I would assume you are trying to prepare me to confront them," the blonde concluded.

"True, that is one reason I want to teach you, especially how to draw upon your tenants chakra," Jiraiya said.

"That is still up for discussion…" and he would have said more if they weren't interrupted by a green blur kicking the Sannin into the wall.

XXX

AN: Sorry for the wait.


End file.
